CJ and Crispo's relationship
CJ and Crispo's relationship began when the two were in kindergarten. CJ saved Crispo from choking on a stuffed animal by giving him the Heimlich maneuver, and Crispo promised to always be her best friend. They constantly have each other's backs. The two of them and their other best friend Fenwick Frazier are trying to do one hundred things before high school together. In "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!," CJ develops a crush on Crispo. Other Names *'Crisj '(Cris/po and C/'J') *'Crisjo '(Cris/p/'o' and C/'J') CJ's Opinion of Crispo CJ cares for Crispo very much because her friends are very important to her. CJ tells Crispo that his super power, or what makes him special and unique, is obvious: his handsomeness. She develops a crush on him through his antics in "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!" and becomes hurt when he goes on a date with Sylvia Simmons. Crispo's Opinion of CJ Crispo has fun accomplishing the things CJ comes up with. He tells CJ and Fenwick he loves them in the pilot and "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" He loves her eyes, her smile, her laugh, that she talks to her stuffed animals, how she's still afraid of thunder, and that she name her sneezes. In "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!," he wrote her a poem about how caring and joyful she is. He was hurt when she didn't agree to go for a smoothie with him, but soon brushes it off. Significant Moments 'Season 1' '100 Things to Do Before High School' *CJ was scared of losing her best friends Crispo and Fenwick. *After Fenwick left, CJ she was happy that she still had Crispo. *CJ remembered the first time she met Crispo was when she saved his life from choking and he gave her a hug afterwards. *Crispo took CJ advice on his haircut and even wore a jacket that she got for him. *CJ got happy when Crispo wanted to help her and Fenwick save the raccoon. *CJ got sad when Mindy took Crispo away again. *Crispo wanted to help CJ and Fenwick, even though Mindy told him to pick between her and them. *Crispo didn't want to chose between his friends and Mindy because he loves CJ and Fenwick. *CJ convinced Fenwick and Crispo to help her again. *CJ was worried about Crispo when he fell from the crane. *Crispo ran and jumped on the crane to help CJ shut it off. *CJ told Fen and Crispo that she didn't want them to stop being friends anymore, but Crispo told her that they were going to be friends forever. *After Crispo hugged Fen, he waved for CJ to join. *CJ got exasperated when Crispo still decided to hide behind a book when they made it back to school. *Crispo got worried when CJ didn't go to their last period and convinced Fen to go with him to help her. *Crispo struck down the hall monitor with a door so CJ wouldn't get in trouble. *Crispo helped CJ open the raccoon cage. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' *CJ was impressed with Crispo's special effects. *CJ was okay with Crispo's special effects. *CJ tried to talk him in to coming back to the band. *Crispo had a guilty look on his face when he told CJ that he joined Mindy's band. *CJ was shocked and hurt that Crispo left their band for Mindy's. *Crispo looked back at CJ with a sad look on his face as Mindy pulled him away. *CJ was sad that Crispo and Fenwick left her to join other bands. *After CJ heard an explosion she immediately knew that it was Crispo. *When Mindy told him not to do special effects, he told her that CJ didn't mind his special effects. *Crispo smiled at CJ and agreed to come back to Robot Boy when she asked. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' *Crispo wanted to help CJ overcome her fear. *CJ was impressed with Crispo when he said knowledgeable things about fear. *Crispo and Fenwick tried to warn CJ about Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy coming back to his locker. *Crispo and Fenwick distracted Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy so CJ could get out of his locker without being embarrassed. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' *Crispo was willing to go with any of the things that CJ suggested from the list. *They tell Fenwick about all of the things he should have said "yes" to. *CJ and Fenwick tried to stop Mindy from asking Crispo out before the school day was up. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' *CJ suggested Crispo go to tutoring with Ronbie because she knew that he had failed multiple history tests, and he agreed. *Crispo handed CJ his wand. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' *When Fenwick mocked CJ, Crispo sprayed him with water and told him not to. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' *He and Fenwick tried to convince CJ's mom to get CJ a guinea pig. *CJ thought that Crispo's flour baby was cute. *Crispo offered to help CJ find her flour baby. *Crispo got mad at Mindy because she didn't want him to help CJ, and they get into an argument about it. *After CJ dropped her flour baby to save Fenwick, Crispo gave her his flour baby and told CJ's mom that he had dropped his flour baby, but CJ had taken good care of hers. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' *Crispo tells CJ that her power suit outfit made her look prepared to take the quiz in history even though she did not study for it. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' *Crispo was excited when CJ told them that they were going to find their super power. *CJ told Crispo that his super power is his handsomeness. *Crispo was happy that CJ got him a super hero cape. *Crispo and Fenwick were trying to think of things that make CJ special to make her feel better. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' *CJ and Fenwick bought concert tickets for Crispo because she knew that he wanted to go, but didn't have the money to buy them. *CJ made up a scavenger hunt so Crispo could find the concert tickets and not feel bad that he didn't buy them. *CJ knew what to do to get Crispo interested in the scavenger hunt. *CJ felt bad when Crispo found out what she and Fenwick had done with the scavenger hunt. *CJ said she would do what it took to make Crispo feel better. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' *Both Crispo and Fenwick were against CJ becoming friends with the new student because of the risks they didn't know about. *Both Crispo and Fenwick seemed worried when they thought that Zelphaba had made CJ disappear. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' *CJ stopped Crispo from drinking a science lab experiment. *CJ clapped for Crispo when he won the science fair. 'Join a Club Thing!' *Crispo didn't want to join the Save the Bonobos club without CJ and Fenwick. *CJ wanted Crispo to join the club without them because she knew how much he loved Bonobos. *Crispo immediately came seconds after CJ texted him. *Crispo was shocked that the Bonobos club took over CJ's club's room and told her he would get the room back for her. *After Crispo left the Bonobos Club he went to join CJ's club. *CJ said that her club got ten percent more awesome when Crispo joined. *CJ and Crispo were listening to music together by the DJ booth. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' *CJ was shocked that Crispo changed his favorite costume into a scary costume. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' *Crispo took Fenwick's suggestion of spending his sick day at CJ's house even though he was only being sarcastic. *Crispo was confused when he could not find CJ at her house. *Crispo pretended to be CJ so she would not get in trouble with her mom since she had left her bed when she was not supposed to. *CJ warned Crispo about all the bike police at school so he wouldn't get caught. *CJ and Crispo wished each other luck as they passed each other when CJ was rushing home from school and Crispo was riding the police bike from CJ's house back to the school. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' *Crispo helps CJ with her plan of getting Mindy's mother's ring back from Principal Hader. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' *CJ stopped Crispo from playing his game so he would pay attention to Mr. Bandt. *CJ points at Crispo when he makes a valid point in class, showing she agrees. *Crispo was intrigued by CJ's story and told her to continue telling it. *Crispo called CJ commander and she called him Captain Powers. *CJ and Crispo went down into the basement to flip the breaker box switch for the power and high five when they do. *Crispo was shocked when CJ stood up to Flick. *When Fenwick asked CJ to call him a hero for reading a manual she stood silent, showing she agreed with Crispo that it wasn't very heroic. *Crispo offered to go outside to get the tomato when CJ said she would do it. *Flick mockingly referred to CJ as Crispo's girlfriend. *CJ and Crispo worked together to make paninis. 'Run for Office Thing!' *CJ lets Crispo borrow her mascot suit. *CJ cheered Crispo on when was dancing. *CJ was worried about Crispo when Blake attacked him. *CJ reminded Crispo that he was popular. *Crispo thought that CJ idea for an extra minute between classes was perfect. *After seeing how well CJ's table was doing he told Mindy they should vote for CJ *Crispo wanted and ate some of CJ's cookies. *CJ liked Crispo's T-Shirt idea until she saw that it had an unflattering picture of her on the back. *Crispo was shocked when he saw the video that CJ made and the fact that she went negative * At the election he tells everyone to not vote for him but to vote for CJ or Fenwick 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' *Crispo is disappointed when he finds out that CJ and Fenwick are not telling the truth, which is the thing on the list. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' *Fenwick and Crispo do not want to give away the money like CJ says they should. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' *CJ tells Crispo he can make more than one wish on the gum wall if he rips his gum in two. *CJ is concerned when she sees Crispo has an arrow in his leg. *Crispo adds CJ's name to the National Shiny Plaque Society plaque. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' *CJ tells Crispo how she will not be able to meet Del Rey because there are no tickets to his concert, and Crispo mentions that Mindy has an extra ticket. *When Crispo tells her how there was no way he was going to the concert with Mindy Cj grabbed him and moved him towards her * When Cj passed by the boys with her Mindette look Crispo looked shocked and stared. *Cj helped Crispo with his cereal commercial 'Master a Thing Thing!' *CJ is surprised when Crispo throws his violin in the trash can. *CJ and Fenwick are impressed with Crispo's violin plucking. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' *CJ makes the next Thing on the list raising their hands to encourage Crispo to raise his hand in class. *She volunteers to show fifth graders around school to show Crispo that raising their hands wasn't bad. *CJ wonders if Crispo had a point about not raising their hands. *After her parents cheer her up, CJ wants to convince Crispo to raise his hand in class. *Crispo looks happy when CJ video chats Fenwick. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' *CJ tells Crispo that he'll have any flavor of ice cream he wants. *Crispo wants CJ to break his heart. *Crispo makes a picnic with all of CJ's favorite things (daisies, sliced apples, and chocolate milk). *Crispo knows everything CJ likes *Crispo thinks he loves it when CJ gets mad. *Crispo tells CJ that she was destined to break his heart. *Crispo makes a "CP+CJ" sign. *When Crispo works hard on his CJ crush, he says that CJ has beautiful eyes. *Crispo makes a t-shirt of CJ's face with a heart around it in t-shirt class. *Crispo carries CJ's books for her to class because it is what good boyfriends do. Also, he referred himself as a boyfriend to her indirectly. *Crispo said the best relationships started out as friendships, which they have. *Crispo calls CJ "Angel Eyes" as a nickname. *Crispo said he felt a vibe between him and CJ. *Crispo wrote CJ an acrostic name poem, wishing there were more letters in her name so he could say more nice things about her. *CJ says Crispo's poem was really good and smiles. *Crispo holds up the "CP+CJ" sign again and mouths the word smoothie. *When CJ looks at Crispo, the jazz music usually played when she sees Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy plays. *CJ hopes that she'll meet Crispo before Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy comes. *When Crispo jumps in front of her, she smiles. *Crispo spends the duration of last period picking CJ more daisies and thinking about her and all the things he really likes about her. *Crispo likes the way CJ smiles, laughs, how she talks to her stuffed animals, her fear of thunder, the way her favorite flower matches her clothes, and the way she names her sneezes. *Crispo gives CJ the bouquet of daisies. *CJ giggles when Crispo says he likes her laugh. *When Crispo asks her to get a smoothie, he kneels down in front of her. *Crispo gets pre-heartbroken when CJ says she can't, and says that he thought the rejection hurt and it was a weird feeling. *When Crispo goes out with Sylvia for a smoothie, CJ is left pre-heartbroken with the same feeling Crispo mentioned. *CJ realizes she had developed feelings for Crispo and eats ice cream in her pajamas at home. Similarities and differences Similarities *Both of their names start with the letter C. *They both go by nicknames. *Both can be rebels. *Both like adventures and are optimistic. *Both are willing to try new things. *Crispo usually agrees to all of CJ's plans for the list. *Both are best friends with Fenwick. *Both go to Pootatuck Middle School. *Both are trying to do one hundred things before high school. *Both have older brothers. *Both wore braces at one point in their life (Crispo had braces prior to seventh grade, and it was revealed in "Stay Up All Night Thing!" that CJ wears a retainer every night). *Both developed a crush for the other in "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!" *Both have gotten their hearts pre-broken from one another. Differences *CJ is a girl and Crispo is a boy. *CJ has brown hair Crispo has blond hair. *Crispo has blue eyes and CJ has brown eyes. *CJ is short and Crispo is tall. *CJ has a good relationship with her older brother and Crispo seems to have a rocky relationship with his older brother. *Mindy likes Crispo, but she dislikes CJ. *CJ's mom doesn't like her to get out of bed when she's sick and sometimes goes overboard while Crispo's parents don't let him stay home not matter how sick he is. Quotes 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' Trivia *Crispo has a picture of him, CJ and Fenwick in his locker just like CJ and Fenwick do. Gallery Category:Relationships